


I lik Hugo

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hugo drama, Hugos wank 2019, I lik bred, Inspired by Twitter, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: inspired bythis tweetCredit to Will Frank for the tweet. Credit to this anon for making a picture of a cow licking a Hugo Award.





	I lik Hugo

My nayme is cow

Award I wyn

With AO3

Get rocket pyn

But File syte

They say uh oh

So when I can

I lik Hugo


End file.
